Webisodes
Volume 1 #Totally Betrapt #Jaundice Brothers #Cyrano De Ghoulia #Blue Lagoona #Zwaar Monsterlijke Dag #Klauwdities #Lastige Zzzituatie #Fotofinish #Fearleader-Team #Spieken #Invalleraar #Feestbeesten #Monsterlijk Optreden #Vrijheidsgevecht #De Hot Boy #Maffe Wetenschapsmarkt #Vreselijke Vrijdag #Schokkend En Schitterend #Iene Miene Mummy #Roddel En Achterklap #Weerwolf In Schaapskleren #Horrorscoop #Idolen Dreiging #Hak Me Dan Als Het Kan #Daten Met De Doden #Slaapfeestje #Oudergesprek Volume 2 #Scream Building #Een Nieuw Hart #Vernederd Tot Het Bot #Beesten Vrienden #Van Je Beste Kant #Doemdag #Houd De Moed Erin #Fatale Error #Op Naar Het Strand #Heksenstreken #Kattenkwaad #De Weg Naar Het Monster Vampioenschap #De Roddel-Koninging #Vrijdag De Dertiende #Een Vreemd Vriendje #Een Vleeselijke Gewoonte #Het Nare Boek #Ceremonie-Monsters #Een Monsterlijke Vergissing #Feestbeesten #Dagdroom Van Een Dode #Demoontje Komt Om Haar loontje #Het Nieuwe Schoolraar #Een Kille Connectie #Een Koele Vriendschap #Een Date Vol Leed #Horror Roddel #Drakenliefde #Het Spook Van De Operetta #De Bermuda-Liefdesdriehoek #Muziek-Problemen #Dubbele Persoonlijkheid #Coachkwelling #Wraak Van De Fearleaders #Monster-Vampioenschappen, Deel 1 #Monster-Vampioenschappen, Deel 2 Volume 3 DVD Monster Meiden Afleveringen *Bloemen Voor Slow-moe *Het Kookpunt *Verboden Voor Meiden Speciale Afleveringen *Mode Alarm *Zomberstrand-Feestje *Groote Fan! Normale Afleveringen #Dogeskull. #Spel van de Nile. #Hickmayleeun #Soms koud. #Geesten met enge gezichten #Geen plaats als home. #Sibling rivaliteit. #De negen levens van Toralei. #Onlevend tot levend. #Abyss avontuur. #Unheart dag. #Creepfast club. #Thuis ick. #Hoodude Voodude dat je doet. #Ik weet wat je deed laast fright. #Schat,ik schunk de ghouls. #Hoodude Voodude. #Maak de Voodude. #Nacht van duizend dots. #Beast Ghoulvrienden. #Aba-kust me dood. #Bean,scare maak dat. #Een perfecte match. #Hiss-torie. #Nodige voor speed. #De gangenhebben ogen. #Verscheurd. #-Scare born infectie. #Boo jaars eve. #Franken-styled. #Verdedig #verdedigen uw Lagoona. #Freaky frightdag. #De ghoulest season project. #Fright dance. #Aanraken zoals weegschalen. #Boom van de dood. #Verboden voor meiden. #Ik scream,Jij screamt. #Frankie's juice. #Shilpad en de scare. #Fierce crush. #Ivasie van de ghoul snatchers. #Bloemen voor Slow Moe. #Race boy. #Schepsel van het jaar. #Partij dood. #Studend president. #Terugvoordering. #Field of screams. #Boze ghouls. #De stich-atie. #Scarah-voyant. #Inscare-intance #Het spelen van de boos. Volume 4 1.Oog van de Boo-houder. 2.Wie is de Boo-ghoul. 3.Boo ghoul op school. 4.Schepsel creepers avonturen deel 1:Vleermuis deelt de ramp. 5.Scream spirit. 6.Boeman opservaat. 7.Het verhaal van het script. 8.Catty de popster. 9.Wees op je goede wat je wenst. Meer *Help Voor Haat *Monsterlijk Haat *Monsters Helpen Monsters Speciaale Episodes *Comic Con 2014: The Night Of The Fright Overview Meeste of de hoofd personages zijn kinderen van bekende monsters. Monster High webisodes zijn bezien op de franchise's website wat werd geupload live op May 5, 2010.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Monster_High_webisodes#cite_note-1 [1]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Monster_High_webisodes#cite_note-2 [2]] Eén new webisode was added elke vrijdag van May 5 to July 30, 2010. De series volgen de "ghoulfriends" (girlfriends) van de franchise als Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, and Abbey Bominable; en hoe de avonturen zijn in de "Monster High" high school. Andere personages maken de series ook leuk, net als the antagonist Toralei Stripe (een were-kat). The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_High Monster High] webisodes zijn used als een promotional tool voor de [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mattel Mattel's] franchise. New webisodes zijn o released alke andere donderdag op de official Monster High website en [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/YouTube YouTube] channel. Elke Halloween, is er een TV special dat airs on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickelodeon_%28TV_channel%29 Nickelodeon]. Volume 1 (2010-2011) Volume 2 (2011) Volume 3 (2011-2013) Unreleased in the United States Volume 4 (2013-2014) Volume 4 went on hiatus after the fifth episode, "Scream Spirit", due to episodes of Volume 3 & 4 airing in the wrong order. The series restarted on February 20, 2014 with new episodes, closer the release of the movie ''Frights, Camera, Action''. Promotional and special webisodes TV specials Full-length movies DVD's